Bad luck Zero, Kaname has a DESIRE for YOU
by ThornnXDennet
Summary: Kaname has bee supressing his NEEDS, our Hunter is the reason, the night class deside to help Kaname out, Zero is in for a long night, with Takuma, Kain, Aidol and Sheik ambush him dress him up in girls cloths and tied him to the Bed of Kaname Kuran, what happens when the Pureblood walks in and he can no longer supress his NEEDS, this is a BOYxBOY - YAOI dont like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT own anything

* * *

Zero lay on his bed, he had just finished his duties with Yuki, and now was having an internal debate on whether he was going to class or not. Bloody Rose was drawn and he was off his bed, the Barrel of the gun was to the head of Aidou.

"what are you doing here" Zero growled

"could you give me a minute, I didn't think you and your bed were this close to the window" Aidou half laughed

"get out and go back to your dorm before I shoot you" Zero snapped

"but I thought you wanted me to tell you why I was here" Aidou said half pouting

"fine hurry up and GET OUT" Zero half yelled

"well I am here to destruct you" Aidou said Zero growled

"Distract me from what" Zero growled dangerously

"well from Kain, Takuma and Shiki, as the four of us kidnap you" Aidou said, as this sank in quickly he turned in time to see the three boys behind him aiming and shooting, he missed as Aidou tackled him as he attempted to push Aidou of him and Prevent the other attacks and failed, Kain had his leg pined and Shiki and Aidou pined his arms. Takuma removed the bag that he was Caring, and took out a metal circle that had straps on each side with clasps Takuma, held the item in one hand and his other hand pried Zero's mouth open, he placed the item in Zero's mouth and attaching clasps at the back and Zero thrashed around as he couldn't speak.

"I going to explain things to you now, this way you won't be able to interrupt, yell or use any hunter charms on us" Takuma said as he went back to the bag and began placing items on Zeros bed.

"well as you know we would do anything to make Kaname-Sama happy, and recently he's been down because well he has suppressed his needs. And now we are going to give him the reason his supresses his needs, that would be you Zero, also if you don't know the thing in your mouth is a cock ring, now we are going to finish getting you ready." Takuma said as he moved to Zero's waist and began undoing his trousers, as Zero trashed around more trying to break free, the fact there was a cock ring in his mouth and Takuma was trying to undress him made him try harder to break free, Takuma had successfully undone his trousers, then went to the bed and picked up a few thing that was on the bed, sliding the trousers and boxers together down to Kain's hands, he then placed another cock ring on Zero's manhood then Kain moved his hands further up so Takuma could fully remove Zeros trousers and boxers, then he dressed a struggling Zero in girls pants and a skirt then tied both of Zeros legs together, then with slightly more difficulty he got Zero dressed in a girls Shirt and tied a thin ribbon bow in place of a tie, and lastly he tied both of Zeros arms behind his back, with some help from Shiki and Aidou.

"their, I think our work here is done" Takuma said as he and the others stood back to admire there work.

"yes, however, it would be even better if Zero wasn't glaring" Aidou huffed.

"I think he's trying to tell us something" Sheik commented.

"He is" Kain agreed

"Yes, something like, once I get free I'm going to hunt you all down and shoot the life out of each of you with Bloody Rose, and hiding Her won't save you either, since I will just ask Yaragi-Sensei for his" Takuma said, Kain Aidou and Shiki looked at Zero in horror, as he simply gave a nod at what Takuma had said then went back to glaring.

"Maybe he will thank us" Aidou said trying to think of a way to protect himself from Zeros future wrath

"I drought that" Kain said and Takuma and Shiki nodded.

"Well let's get him to Kaname-Kun's room, before Kaname-kun comes back from his meeting" Takuma said.

Kain carried the struggling Zero to Kaname's bed where Aidou and Shiki untied Zeros legs only to tie them to the bedpost. Takuma watched for Kaname's return, once he saw the car pulling up he called out to everyone to let them know Kaname had returned, the boys left Zero and Rima and Ruka where waiting to greet Kaname

"Takuma" the girls whispered.

"all done" he replayed the others had joined them and Kaname had entered

"welcome back Kaname-Sama" they all said together, Kaname nodded and began to make his way towards his office.

"Kaname-kun you look tiered, why don't you turn in for the evening and leave the paper work to me" Takuma said smiling brightly

"thank you Takuma" Kaname said as he turned and made his way towards his room.

A/N please review, whether you like it or not, I would love them ether way, they help me improve, and do a lot better, next chapter will be full of KANAMExZERO if there is anything you think should happen next I would be happy to read them.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero watched as Shiki, Aidou and Kain left the room; Zero could sense the Purebloods return and began to struggle harder against the restraints. Zero's breathing became ragged then stopped as he could sense the Pureblood right outside the door. ….

Kaname walked up the stairs after thanking Takuma his thoughts were on a silver haired hunter, sighing Kaname knew no matter how much he loved the boy, he could never confess to him for two reasons 1) he wanted Zero to confess to him. 2) Even if he confessed there was a high probability that he would end up facing the silver barrel of `Bloody Rose`.

Kaname reached his room when his thought came to an end as he sensed someone in his room, not just anyone it was his Silver haired beauty, the one who possessed his thought every minute of the day and night. Taking a deep breath Kaname composed himself and walked into his room, once he entered all the composure he collected before he entered the room ran straight back out of the door, on Kaname's bed was the most erotic sight that Kaname had ever have imagined, right in front of him. Zero laying on his bed in a girls uniform, legs spread wide and tied to each bed post, arms behind his back, a ring in his mouth to prevent any word from escaping, Zero's trade mark glare; telling him to stay away.

"My guess it that the Night Class Boys, did this" Kaname said as calmly as possible, considering the situation. Zero's glare became darker as he nodded. Kaname smirked, and began approaching the boy, Zero's glare became cold and warning him to `Fuck off` and not come back, Kaname however chuckled and did the opposite, climbing onto the bed straddling the youngers lap.

"I'll have to thank them for this, later" Kaname purred, Zero gave Kaname the `WTF` look, making Kaname chuckle. Kaname closed the distance between them and whispered in Zero's ear

"I'm in love with you, Zero" Kaname said before he burred his head in Zero's neck, Zero was in shock, Kaname began licking along Zeros neck up to his ear.

"Zero, I'm going to make you mine, I'm going to make you beg for it" Kaname purred in Zeros ear before giving it a nip. Zero arched at the touch, Kaname then began sucking on the lobe of Zero's ear.

"Fuck, Zero, you're so hot dressed like this, but at the moment it's in my way" Kaname growled before he rose from Zero and shredded the clothing off of Zero, leaving him in nothing, Zero Jumped as the cold air touched his body, looking up at Kaname Zero blushed a bright red at the hungry stair Kaname was giving him, no longer in any state to fight against the man above him.

Kaname liked his lips as he stared down at the male's body below him, Kaname removed the ring in Zero's mouth and kissed his lips softly before he pulled away, Kaname placed three fingers in his mouth and quickly soaked them before he removed them and began licking on of Zero's nipples, Zero panted and shivered at the touches that Kaname placed on his body.

Kaname did the same to the other nipple, as he did this he inserted a finger into Zero, Zero hadn't noticed the finger inside of him as he was raped up in the pleasure Kaname was giving him, Kaname stopped and looked up at Zero, red cheeks, hair slightly damp covering his clouded lilac eyes, lips parted. Kaname leaned in and captured those lips in a slow loving kiss as he added another finger into Zero, Zero tensed and made a small noise that was swallowed by Kaname, Kaname moved them in a scissoring action.

"Zero, are you all right." Kaname asked as he placed soft kisses on to Zero's cheeks. Zero gave a slight nod, before attempting a threatening glare, unsuccessfully. Kaname chuckled

"Now, now Zero, there's no point in fighting now" Kaname hummed as he played with one of the earrings. Zero moaned softly

"Ku…Kuran" Zero tried, to argue. Kaname sighed adding another finger; Zero cried out and attempted to move away from the intrusion. Forgetting that he was tied to Kaname's bed, a slight pain coursed through Zero's body, Kaname placed soothing kisses on Zero's cheeks as he continued to move his fingers angling them looking for Zero's sweet spot.

"KANAME" Zero moaned as Kaname's fingers brushed Zero's prostate, Kaname smirked and continued to brush his fingers agents that spot.

"Kaname, Just do it already" Zero panted and moaned lightly as Kaname continued to tease Zero, Kaname chuckled and pulled his fingers out and so that he could move Zero onto his knees, face on the matrass since has hands were behind his back.

Zero blushed a dark red as his ass was in the air, Kaname touched Zero's member causing the silver head to moan loudly Kaname smirked and liked Zero's entrance causing a chocked moan, Zero whimpered as Kaname put two fingers back inside Zero's hole as he sucked on Zero's balls, Zero cried out as he moved agents the fingers.

"Kaname" Zero moaned out trying to get more.

"Beg Zero" Kaname purred as he thrust his fingers into Zero faster hitting his prostate dead on. Zero moaned loud

"Don't you want more Zero" Kaname asked Voice laced with Lust as he added his third finger again and thrusting harder into Zeros sweet spot as he continued to pump Zero faster

"Yes" Zero moaned back arching in pleasure

"Then you know what you have to do" Kaname purred in Zeros ear, nipping at it gently pulling the earing between his teeth, Zero panted and moaned, finally giving Kaname what he wanted.

"Kaname, please stop teasing and Fuck me instead" Zero moaned, Kaname kissed Zero's lips before, removing his fingers stripping and placing himself at Zero's entrance, slowly he entered not wanting to hurt Zero as he was stretched fully Zero bit his lip preventing any sounds of pane from escaping, as he relaxed his body as much as he could, Kaname now fully inside of Zero's tight heat, he waited for Zero to adjust before he pounded into him. Zero moved his hips, and Kaname began moving slowly as he changed angles, finely hitting what he was aiming for He picked up pace moving Faster and harder into Zero's body.

Zero moaned and cursed as Kaname moved, the pleasure building up inside him, burring his head into the matrass to muffle his moans arching as Kaname thrust into his prostate dead on.

Kaname growled and used his powers to remove the binding on Zeros legs he flipped Zero, thrusting harder, Zero moaned loudly in pleasure unable to muffle his moans, Kaname pumped Zero's neglected member in time with his thrusts.

"Kaname please, Take it off" Zero moaned as he felt a tight knotting felling settle low in his stomach, Zero moaned and wined as he needed release. Kaname smirked.

"You're going to have to beg better than that" Kaname purred taking one of Zero's nipples into his mouth playing with it between his teeth. Zero moaned

"Please Kaname, take the ring of and let me cum" Zero wined, Kaname removed the ring and fisted Zero in time with is thrusting.

"Then cum, for me" Kaname purred in Zero's ear, Zero screamed out his orgasm as his cum, covered both Kaname's and his own chests, Kaname moaned as Zero tightened around him bringing him to completion, Filling Zero with his cum. Kaname pulled out of Zero and collapsed next to Zero removing the rope binding Zero's arms he pulled the exhausted hunter to him.

"I love you" Kaname said kissing Zero's forehead.

"I love you too" Zero replied before curling up closer to Kaname and falling asleep, Kaname smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms bringing the covers up around their body's and sleeping.

...

Down stairs the Night Class smiled at one another

"looks like Zero might not kill you guys after all" Ruka said making her way up the stairs going to her room to sleep before they had to get up for classes, Rima doing the same.

The boys sighed in relief going to bed and sleeping.

...

Zero stirred and opened his eyes; almost screaming when he saw Kaname in front of him holding him close, before all the events came crashing back, smiling at the memory, before an evil glint entered his eyes, sneaking out of Kaname's arms and out the bed Zero, mad his way to Kaname's wardrobe, taking Kaname's spare uniform and leaving out he bedroom door, Zero made his way back to the chairman's and went to the Chairman's room, Knocking he went in seeing the two people he needed to speak with.

…...

After leaving the Chairman's room smiling Zero snuck into Yuki's room taking a few things and writing a note to tell her. Zero went back to the night dorm and began his evil plan.

...

A/N sorry took so long, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero went back to Kaname's room and checked the time soon Kaname and the others would be getting up and getting ready for school, sighing Zero made his way to Kaname's dresser taking a pair of his boxers and going into the Bathroom to shower

Kaname woke to his alarm sighing he turned and switched it off, turning back to face Zero, finding he want their, Kaname sat up quickly panicked, looking around he found a few things out of place his wardrobe door was slightly open and sow was his dresser, fearing Zero had left, Kaname began to sulk, until the sound of water running caught his attention, Kaname got up and began walking to the bathroom stopping when the water was shut off, Kaname walked back to his bed and waited.

Zero dressed opened the door walked into Kaname's room, looking to the bed he found Kaname laying down almost like he was sulking, smiling Zero made his way to the childish Pureblood.

"Kaname" Zero said as he approached, Zero didn't get much closer as the Sulking pureblood had tackled Zero and buried his head in Zero's neck, Zero raped his arms around Kaname's waist

"Sorry, Kana, I just had a few things to deal with and didn't get back in time so I took a shower" Zero apologised.

"Don't go again" Kaname replied childishly.

"I won't, promise" Zero said "anyway don't you want to know what I did?" Zero asked

"What" Kaname asked as he stepped back looking at Zero, eyes widening

"Why are you in..?" Kaname looked at Zero, Zero smiled

"I went to the chairman's and told him I wanted to join the Night class. Sensei was there and asked why, and I said I wanted to be with you" Zero said smiling, Kaname was shocked

"You have to see Sensei, later though" Zero added, Kaname looked worried, Zero smiled again

"He wants to know if you'll be able to take care of me" Zero said, Kaname smiled

"Of course I will" Kaname said bringing Zero closer to him

"though you haven't told me what they said about your transferring" Kaname said, Zero smirked

"I thought it was obvious" Zero teased

"So the chairman had a Night Class uniform for you?" Kaname asked as he made his way to his wardrobe

"No, I stole your spare" Zero said smiling when Kaname turned to face him.

"So I stole Takuma's spare for you to ware" Zero said pointing to it at the bottom of Kaname's bed

"And if Takuma needs his spare?" Kaname questioned as he watched Zero's smile widen and get slightly dark

"I already took care of that, I had to get revenge for them kidnapping me, but I couldn't kill them since I kind of owe them so I did something else" Kaname smiled at his Hunter shaking his head slightly he changed into the uniform and the made their way to the dorm entrance with the two girls who waited

"The boys aren't ready?" Kaname questioned the girls shook their head, Zero smiled and waved to the girls, Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero's unusual behaviour.

"Umm Kiryuu-kun why …" "I'm joining the night class, and I want to say sorry for my rude behaviour over the last few years, can we start again?" Rima began to ask when Zero cut in not using his usual tone he use to use but a kinder one.

"Sure" Rima said smiling, Ruka looked at Zero unsure, Kaname was going to say something but Zero beat him

"Ruka does your phone have a camera?" Zero asked

"Yes, Why" Ruka replied

"Does yours Rima?" Rima nodded at Zero's Question

"than you might want to get them out, you're about to see something you will want on camera, Kaname can I use your phone please?" Zero asked taking Kaname's hand and moving both of them to stand facing the staircase, Kaname smiled at Zero handing him his phone already set up, Zero smiled and kissed Kaname's cheek to thank him.

Rima and Ruka got their phones ready and copied Zero putting them behind their backs and waited, soon the sound of running could be heard along with curses.

Zero grinning like a Cheshire cat Takuma, Kain, Aidou and Shiki ran down the stairs yelling at Zero standing in front of everyone. Aidou was in a short black shirt that was above the knees, strapless black tank top, showing off his stomach and black socks that were below the knees with black high heels and to finish it off he wore a black hairband.

Kain was in a white dress that cut off above the knees, white socks below the knee, with high heels and like Aidou he had a hairband but white.

Shiki was dressed in ski blue dress that came down to the knees, with matching pumps and hairband.

Takuma was dressed in a red sexy mini dress with black stockings and red high heels and a red collar with a tag, black paw gloves and a black hairband with cat ears on top.

Once Rima and Ruka saw the four boys they began taking pictures along with Zero, the four boys began blushing from embarrassment and anger as the released they had literally ran into Zero's trap. Satisfied with the amount of pictures Zero took he put the phone in his pocket and smiled at the boys.

"Zero you did this didn't you" Aidou said glaring at Zero

"Aidou are you trying to say I would do something like this, really" Zero asked faking being hurt, but they bought it

"Sorry Zero" Aidou apologised hanging his head in shame. Aidou was about to say something more when the door to the dorm opened and Yuki came in.

"Zero what do you mean by leaving me a note saying you were going to borrow my dresses and old Halloween costume peace's, why do you even need them?" Yuki asked unaware of the four boys dressed in her clothing.

"IT WAS YOU" Aidou shrieked.

"I don't see why you are all worked up I mean you can just take them off." Rima said

"WE CAN'T" Aidou yelled angrily

"Why not?" Ruka questioned, Aidou was about shout again when Kain covered his mouth with his hand

"We don't know why, we have tried, we've been trying since we woke up." Takuma said calmly turning to looking at Zero, as did everyone else

"It's a hunter charm, used when going in disguise" Zero said smiling brightly, Yuki now noticing the boys after Aidou's shrieking was blushing and cursing in her head for forgetting her phone.

"Zero will you please remove the charm, were sorry we kidnaped…" "Actually I'm happy you did" Zero interrupted Takuma's apology.

"Then why?" Takuma asked, Zero blushed and looked around the room, deciding not to say in front of everyone else, Zero took Takuma's wrist and walked to a secluded part of the room.

"_I'm angry about the outfit_" Zero whispered, Takuma looked confused "

_Didn't Kaname-kun like it?_" Takuma whispered back, Zero nodded

"_then why are you angry?_" Takuma whispered, completely confused

"_I didn't_" Zero said blushing; Takuma looked at Zero and then looked at each of the outfits Zero had put them in.

"_You like this kind of dress up_" Takuma whispered, Zero nodded, Takuma smiled and looked at Zero

"_I won't tell if you let me dress you up for Kaname-kun again, this time in your stile_" Takuma whispered Zero smiled and nodded, they both went back to the group and

Zero removed the charm, the boys changed and Yuki went out and stood by the gate trying to keep the girls back. Zero and the rest of the Night Class made their way to the school for the classes to begin.

Zero sat next to Kaname for the first half of the day, until Takuma motioned for him to join him for a little bit, Takuma mad a list of all the things he owned that Zero might like and the picked out the things Zero wanted for his dress up, once done Zero returned to Kaname's side for the remainder of the day.

Once the final bell rang letting the class end Takuma and Zero were out the door before anyone else and were running back to Takuma's room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N - soo sorry it took so long but have been studying from Exams and now I'm free to continue with my fanfic's and updating them both more frequent

…

Once the boys reached the Moon dorm the ran up to Takuma's room and burst through the door, once inside Takuma turned and locked the door and Zero locked it with a hunter charm, as Zero did this Takuma opened his walk-in wardrobe and began looking for the chosen items, that had been decided upon.

"hey, Takuma, that outfit you dressed me in, was it one of yours?" Zero asked as he remembered what Kaname had done to it and realised it might have to be replaced.

"Yehh, why?" Takuma asked as he came out with a few accessories and going back in for the main outfit.

"um, well, I really hope you won't be needing it until next week" Zero said as he looked down at his feet.

"Why?" Takuma asked as he came out and closed the wardrobe doors.

"Well, Kaname he kind of…well…em…ripped them off me" Zero explained checks red

"ohh, that's ok, you have made it up to me after all" Takuma said smiling at the red faced hunter.

"How" Zero asked confused, Takuma's smile widened

"I got to see Aidou dressed up as a girl" Takuma said,

"now let's get you dressed" Takuma smirked as he held the up the clothing.

…

Kaname and the others returned to the dorm, Kaname asked Sheik to look for Takuma and Zero and see what they were up to, while he dealt with some paper work. Sheik had nodded and headed up stairs.

Kaname went to his office and sat down to do his paper work. After 10 minutes Sheik returned and told Kaname that he sensed Zero in Takuma's room and that he couldn't get in the room. Kaname growled and told Sheik to leave, Kaname was angry and scared, he was thinking all sorts of things like Zero could be doing it with Sheik which made him sad to think Zero might be with someone else and anger, mostly at himself for thinking bad things about Zero, then there was jealousy, jealous that Takuma knew something and he didn't, something Zero didn't want to tell anyone but Takuma, his jealousy grew as the events of the day came to mind, Zero telling Takuma something after Zero's revenge and then during the class when they both sat close to one another whispering, then both running at the end of school.

Pouting slightly Kaname finished his work and went to his room, sulking he sat on the couch facing the TV, using his powers he lit the fire close by and waited.

…

After dressing Zero unlocked the door and Takuma looked out holding his hand out telling Zero to stay in the room, Takuma backed into the room slowly before stopping after hearing a voice.

"Takuma whatever you and Zero are doing you better hope that it does not anger Kaname, he's now sulking in his room after being told you too were in the same room and the door could not be opened." Sheik said from his place on the floor by the door, Takuma looked at Zero seeing the gilt in Zero's eyes, Takuma smiled and turned to face the figure on the floor.

"no, it will make him extremely happy, we were just facing the problem from last night, and I made a mistake in the outfit and was just fixing it." Takuma said

"now would you give me a hand in getting Zero to our sulking leader without anyone else seeing him?" Takuma asked as he looked down the hall.

"Fine, I'll watch the back you lead the way" Sheik said amusement filling his voice. Takuma and Zero left the room and Sheik watched for anyone coming from behind as they made their way to Kaname's door.

Smiling and quietly thanking the two boys Zero opened the door and walked in quietly, looking around the room Zero spotted Kaname on the couch sleeping, Zero approached him and stood in front of Kaname.

"Kana, wake up" Zero said loud enough to wake the Pureblood but not shouting, Kaname opened his eyes and looked into the lilac ones of Zero, once Zero saw that Kaname was awake he stepped back blushing slightly as he watched Kaname's eyes wander over his body and outfit.

Zero could see what he was doing to Kaname, Zero watched as Kaname's trousers began to form a tent, Zero looked at Kaname and saw the Desire and Lust building up.

Zero wore a short black dress that stopped just below his ass, a black collar with a bell attacked, a black hairband with black cat ears attached, Zero knelt down between Kaname's barely parted legs, he ran his hands along Kaname's thighs towards the zipper, Zero undid the trousers and pulled them down along with Kaname's boxers releasing Kaname's erect shaft, Zero liked the tip before swallowing the entire length.

Kaname moaned threading his fingers threw Zero's hair, Zero bobbed his head up and down sucking hard, Kaname threw his head back in pleasure as Zero's pace quickened, Zero's hand travelled down to where his cock was leaking, using his pre-cum Zero began to prep himself.

Kaname was close to the end as Zero's sinful mouth teased his prick "Zero I…I'm close"

Kaname closed his eyes about to release when Zero stopped, and moved away, Kaname opened his eyes about to protest when his shirt was ripped off along with the rest of his close, before Zero slipped the dress off and straddled Kaname's lap, Zero took Kaname's weeping erection and lined it up with his entrance, Kaname knot knowing Zero had prepped himself tried to stop, But Zero just dropped down onto the erection and moaned loudly, setting the pace Zero rode Kaname hard and fast, making sure to hit his sweet spot over and over again.

The bell on Zero's collar rang softly as Zero moved on Kaname's prick, Zero liked Kaname's neck, silently asking for permission, Kaname tilted his Head making sound of happiness, Zero liked the area before he sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck, Moaning at both the taste and the pleasure from Kaname's cock.

Once Zero has his fill he liked the wound closed then bared his neck to Kaname, Kaname's Eyes widened at the offer and placed his hands firmly on Zero's hips holding him in place, Zero Wined as the friction stopped and tried to get it back, Kaname groaned as Zero rolled his hips.

"Zer..." Kaname began to ask, but Zero already knew the Question and so he placed his lips firmly on Kaname's to shut him up.

"Kaname I want you to, please… I want to be bonded to you" Zero said in a wine as he continued his attempt at returning the pleasure Kaname had stopped Kaname stared at Zero as his hart swelled up with happiness, `Zero wanted to be bonded with him, to be his for the rest of their lives`

Kaname growled and flipped there positions so that Zero was pressed flat to the couch as he hovered over him, Kaname drew back and slammed into Zero's body, causing him to moan louder than he had that night, Kaname continued to drive into Zero's body faster and harder, bringing Zero closer and closer to his climax.

"Kaname, I'm going…to CUM" Zero moaned out Kaname leaned in so that he could reach Zero's neck liking at it before he sunk his fangs in, Zero arched and cried out his release, covering his and Kaname's chests in cum, Kaname removed his fangs from Zero thrusting into him a few more times before he too released deep inside his mate.

"Kaname, I love you" Zero said as he raped his arm around Kaname's neck and kissing him softly. Kaname in turn raped his arms around Zero's waist, gently he began to pull out, and Zero raped his legs around Kaname's waist pulling him closer causing Kaname to remain sheltered inside of Zero.

"I love you to, Zero" Kaname said after braking the kiss he moved Zero's legs and pulled out, Zero wined and Kaname kissed his check before removing the hairband and leaving the collar tied around Zero's neck he picked up his hunter and took him to the bed where he lay down Zero before joining him and holding him close they both fell asleep happy and content that they were together for the rest of their lives.

….

Finished

Please R&R…


End file.
